High School DxD: Fallen Ascension
by Terrence Noran
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Redemption. The truth about Raynare has been solved...but what comes next? Villains? Monsters? Gods? Or a sake-drinking half-demon boyfriend? Continuing the adventure from the start, will she ascend or will she fall? Find out right here. OC x Raynare. Still a harem.
1. Chapter 1: This Again

High School DxD: Fallen Ascension

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: This Again

"Oh, what this? Food for me?"

"No, how 'bout your death?", he said, pulling out a sake bottle to drink.

"You trying to humor me?"

"Yes, if I was very sarcastic about this."

"Huh?"

_'Are all strays this stupid?'_

"Maybe, if you WOULD kill it!"

"What the-!" The stray was immediately stabbed with light spears, and he decapitated it.

"Do I have to save you every time?"

"I make a great distraction, so you can't blame me."

"I can blame your sake."

"Sure, if it had a mouth, eyes, nose, ears, and a fucking LIFE!"

"No sake for three weeks."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Sorry, you shouldn't tell your girlfriend where your stash is. Who knows when someone might take all of it?"

"Ah, maybe everyone should know that _secret_..."

"Eh?! NO!"

"The great Raynare...blushing up a storm...wouldn't that look grea-"

Raynare pounded him to the ground, still blushing.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, YOU GIANT BAKA!"

_**'Well, you did reveal his secret.'**_

_'It's not my fault, Black. He keeps drinking.'_

**_'Even though, you still love him. Although, I agree with the drinking.'_**

_'Sure.'_

She felt two tails in her clothing, eliciting a squeal from her. Then, she heard ripping and found that her clothes, except her panties, are gone.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Some building away**

"Revenge is still _so _good." He withdrew his tails, then pulled out his sake bottle. He suddenly felt a presence. "Watching the show?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?"

"There's a meeting for all Three Factions tomorrow. I expect all of you to attend."

"Even _them_."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hahh, headache after headache. It interrupts my precious sake time."

"Even though you're drinking right now."

"It's a rare moment."

"All the time?"

"...Yeah. Any questions?"

"It's...not in my place to question you. I'm simply worried for your girlfriend."

"As if she could come after me, near naked and all."

"You forgot something..."

"Oh...shit. She can access Balance Breaker."

"Yep. See ya tomorrow."

"Take me with you!"

"...Nah."

"Fucking traitor!"

"Hey, can't mess with a lady, you know."

"Nonononononono!"

"KUUUURRRRROOOOOOO!"

"Ah shit!"

He tried to run but was immediately dragged by a shadowy hand.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME, Honey."

"Sorry..."

A scream was heard all over the area.

**A/N: Welcome back to the sequel of Fallen Redemption! Just done doing my busy time which caused me to go in an unforeseen hiatus. Sorry for those who waited for my other fanfics. I'm trying my best to get back on track with them. So, what do you think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD, only OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

High School DxD: Fallen Ascension

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"Are you sure everyone will be there?"

"If Azazel said so, he said so."

"Then, do we re~ally need everyone?" Raynare pointed to people around them, which included the Peerage girls, and surprisingly, Irina and Xenovia. They decided to stay after Kuro threatened, I mean, "negotiated" with the Church some time ago. Xenovia became a Devil under Rias while Irina became one under Sona. They were still struggling after the revelation of God's death, and still adapting to their lives as devils.

"If it's a meeting between the Three Factions, it's already obvious the top tiers will be around."

"Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, Xeno-chan?"

"Uh...um...d-do we really have to wear these again? I-I mean, w-we're not part of the Church anymore, but what's the reason?", Xenovia asked, pointing to the Church battle attire the two were wearing.

"Ah, that's easy. If you were to fall in battle, at least you die sexy." Kuro proceeded to laugh then, he was hit by Raynare.

"Don't corrupt her."

"She's a Devil now, let her explore the perverted world."

"That doesn't mean you can do that."

"Yeah, I can. You can't argue with me. I am 100% awesome. Period."

_'It's like arguing with a child.'_

"Raynare-sama?", Irina asks.

"Uh, just call me Ray. I don't really do honorifics unless it's important. Get it?"

"Okay, Ray-sama. Um, is it true your mother is Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraphs of Heaven?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How did you become a fallen angel?"

"Ah...uh...it's...kinda complicated."

"Oh."

**Meeting Room**

"Zek, Sera, Azazel, Michael, and Gabriel. If you guys have any greetings to do before we start, do it now.", said Kuro, taking a seat beside Azazel.

"It's best we start.", said Michael.

"Okay, about God's death and the secrecy."

"Yes, it's best to talk about it, considering Kokabiel revealed it in public."

"Those the Church deems as heretics are included.", Gabriel added, referring to Asia, Xenovia, and Irina.

"And Issei, before you run your damn mouth about how unfair God's system is, which it is..., but neither you, me, or anyone can change those. Best way to resolve that is revive God, **IF **you can.", Kuro said.

"Yes, I too believe that it is unfair, but you have to consider the fact that anyone or anything that threatens God's system will be forcibly removed. Asia's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, which can heal not only fellow humans, but also Devils, Fallen Angels, and us Angels. Finding about God's death is also one of those that can threaten God's system since Heaven relies on everyone's belief and prayers, which in turn empowers us and allows us to provide Holy power to our weapons, spells, and our exorcists." explained Michael.

"If everyone found out about this, the entire world will crumble. Chaos will spread all throughout the world, and wars will happen. With this information, do you three have any regrets on becoming devils?"

"No."

"No."

"We don't have regrets because we're okay with it. Ame-Owwwww..."

"Ye...ah, Mikey, do something about the prayers."

"I will try to bend a few rules so you three can pray as much as you want. Is that okay with you?"

"""Yes!"""

"Now, all that has been settled with. Let's begin the real reason for this meeting. I want to propose an alliance between the Three Factions."

"FINALLY, someone fucking said it!"

"Think about it, we have hybrids among us who are considered abominations among our respective factions. What better way to partner up to help out each other, and of course, taking care of the bigger threat. Kuro?"

"My spy told me about them, the Khaos Brigade. They're comprised of descendants of legendary figures, and such. They allied themselves with the Old Maou Faction, making the situation shittier than before. With this, war will eventually happen. So, who wants pe-the fuck?!" He stopped when he immediately sensed something. "Speak of the fuckers and they'll definitely come for you." He released his aura to protect everyone in the room.

"Oh dear, we're being attacked."

"Best to summon them, but with this barrier around, eh maybe later."

"Well, time to break some bones..." Kuro released his tails and his ears, then summoned a magic circle. "Oi, come out." A woman covered in blue dragon scales appeared out of the seal, landing in front of him.

**"What do you want, brat?"**

"Tiamat, long time, no see."

**"I smell Ddraig, where is he?!"**

"Deal with the fucking problem first, then I'll let you have time with Ddraig."

**"Deal."** She sprouted her large dragon wings and flew off.

"Kuro, did you...just say...Tiamat? As in the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat?!"

"Yeah, she's my familiar, why?"

"What? H-how?!"

"Don't ask and do something about this." He jumped out and started fighting.

"He's right. If we want peace, then we have to deal with this.", Raynare said, activating her Sacred Gear. "BALANCE BREAKER! BLACK VOID ARMOR!" Black armor covered her body, even her head. Her wings sprouted, which shocked everyone except Azazel. Her wings on her left side are her Fallen Angel wings but the other side are black dragon wings. Her red eyes glowed as she flew out of the building.

_'Ready?'_

**_'Yes.'_**

**"Let's kill them all."**

**A/N: Sorry about the unforeseen hiatus. I'm very busy with life and shit, which meant less time to do these. But, I got the stories up and ready, and I just need edits on it, which I'm already doing right now. So, Kuro can partially activate his true form, ears and tails. His familiar is Tiamat, I actually didn't know why I did it, but it'll do. Half of Raynare's wings are dragon now, which will be explained later on. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD. I own my OCs. **


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen Dragons and Snakes

High School DxD: Fallen Ascension

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: Fallen Dragons and Snakes

"Ahh, there's no challenge here."

"How about me?"

"Katarea Leviathan. I see you joined the Old Maou."

"It's better than knowing that we, the true descendants will never be the Maou."

"Katarea, bloodlines don't mean shit to me...or anyone else."

"Fine. Then you'll understand when I kill you!"

"Don't bother. Sera will kill me if I kill you, so surrender and we'll talk this out."

"Never!"

**With Raynare**

Raynare rushed in with light spears in hand at the enemies. She slashed five of them and threw one of her spears, causing an explosion.

**"It really was worth it."**

_**'Hmm?'**_

**"Sacrificing half of my wings...and a part of me as well."**

_**'Oh, that. You do know that this your first time using it outside of training, right?'**_

**Flashback**

_"How do I get Balance Breaker?"_

_**"Could we...talk about something else?"**_

_"What's wrong? Why can't you tell me?"_

**_"It's not important."_**

_"It is, to me. Why don't you want to tell me?"_

**_"Fine...do you really want to know?"_**

_"I'm prepared for the consequences."_

**_"Okay, remember that I have so much excess power?"_**

_"Kuro told me that the seal in me is supposed to limit the power so I don't get corrupted."_

**_"There is that. And, that's the problem: that. While the seal protects you and limits my power, reaching Balance Breaker may or may not damage the seal and force you to an immature Juggernaut Drive, which you cannot control yet. Not only that, you will be part dragon. Plus, your training will be difficult and I don't know if you can take it. In spite of this, do you still want it?"_**

_Raynare started to laugh, slightly unnerving the dragon in her. "You know, you don't have to be concerned about this. I'm stuck with you, why should I be afraid? If I'll be part dragon, that's fine. If I lose control, then I'll control myself. If the training is hard, then I'll push through it. We're a team, 'cause there's no one else that can handle you...or me. I will achieve it, even if you don't want to."_

**_'Heh, I sure have the right host.' "Very well, training starts now."_**

_"YEAH!"_

**End Flashback**

**"I know, I have only 45 minutes left. I can make that."**

_**'Make it worth it.'**_

**"Right."**

**With Kuro**

"Katarea, you're losing...really bad."

"I'm not losing!"

"Weird, really. Out of all the original descendants, you were the one who opposed the old order. You were Sera's closest friend, so why the change?"

"When I joined them, I realized that the current order is obsolete, that the old one is better. We Devils are the strongest race, and we will never surrender!"

Kuro noticed something in Katarea's eyes. For a brief moment, her eyes temporarily changed color from her usual blue-gray to gray. He deduced that she must be brainwashed by someone else. He suddenly had an idea. "Kata-chan~, you're not being serious with me. Who was your crush again? Was it Aju?"

"What?! NO! H-how did you k-know?!" Katarea was holding her head, struggling to maintain control. Kuro just smiled, it's working. "Come back to us, we're better than the other Old Maous. Shalba sucks and is gay, Aju ain't ."

"S-stop IT!" She summoned a snake and absorbed it. Kuro's eyes narrowed when he saw that snake. _'Ophis! That fucking dragon! Oh, I gonna enjoy punishing her.'_

"Kuro, step aside. I'll be taking care of her."

"Azazel, know how not to stick your nose in other fights. Take you and your dragon friend and assist Ray."

"She seems to be having fun, along with the ex-peerage of the Phenex. I'd rather not."

"So you want in on the action?"

"You know me so well."

Kuro summoned his sake, and started drinking. "It's 'cause you're too fucking predictable."

"Really now. Gotta work on being unpredictable then."

"Do that then."

**A/N: Finally done updating this chapter. Sorry if it took so long, I'm busy with other fanfics. We finally see what happened when Raynare before her training for Balance Breaker. She hasn't fully controlled it yet, and has limited amount of time to maintain. The consequences like the immature Juggernaut Drive, and losing control will happen. Katarea is brainwashed in this one, and Kuro tries to break it but only for Ophis's snakes to appear. Also, Kuro does know Ophis, but their relationship with each other will be explained later on. So, what do you think of this chapter? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD, just the OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Strings

High School DxD: Fallen Ascension

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: Breaking Strings

"So, what do you think we do?", Azazel asks.

"Don't fucking know. We'll figure it out anyway.", said Kuro, spitting into his sake bottle. "Let's start with not killing her, got it?" He threw the bottle at Katarea, causing a small explosion of smoke which temporarily blocked her vision.

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't even try to divert my attention 'cause I'll still kill you."

Suddenly, three tails wrapped around her body, making her immobile. Azazel, in his Balance Breaker armor, reached for her chest in order to place a seal on her. "Azazel, make sure you don't fuck it up."

"Hey, I know when it's serious. Don't think for the fact that I'm a fallen angel, you'd assume that I'm perverted or something. If you think I am, name all of them."

"Yeah, that's basically how you definitely described it: 'ALL'."

"Good point."

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Katarea broke from her restraints and severed the tails, and cut off Azazel's arm. Both males floated away from her.

"Ah fuck! She cut three of 'em! I'm starting to think that she isn't worth saving."

"You can grow them back, you know that."

"Still, cutting off my tails is worth pissing me off!"

"Come on, she cut off my arm, and I can't regenerate that."

"Go in your fucking lab and make one, tengu."

"Woah woah woah, do NOT go there...we fallen angels are way more different than tengus."

"But, you're both fucking crows."

"Now now, we're in the middle of a fight with a whiny princess. We might need to focus on that."

"What are you two idiots doing?!"

**"Shut the fuck up, Katarea." **Kuro's eyes have become brighter, making the Leviathan flinch. **"I could commend you to stand against me, but as you can see, I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with you."** He floated closer to her, his black aura coming off in waves. She took a step back in fear, not wanting to come closer with this...this demon.

**"Oh no, you scared? Wait 'til you see what happens next, oh _great _Leviathan-sama." **

She fired off a demonic blast that hit him in the chest, dissipating him into smoke. She started to laugh arrogantly, not knowing that was the last time she saw him non-threatening. Suddenly, the world around her turned black, except herself. Her breath became visible, she started to feel chills, even though it wasn't cold, and she could swear from the corner of her eye, she saw a yellow streak of light zipping past her and around her.

"W-what? What's happening?"

**"Dunno. Ask yourself." **

She felt a hand through her chest, and looked down to see if it was real...and it was. Another hand went through her, and she felt extreme pain as the hands were ripping her in half. She screamed and screamed as she felt her body splitting apart until it finally happened, blood gushing out of both sides.

**"Wake up."**

She blinked and found herself bound in multiple seals, caused by a certain Governor. She was completely pale and looked terrified.

"Damn, whatever she experienced in there was probably fucked up. Her screams were still ringing in my ears."

"I simply provided you with the necessary opening for you to bind her. I didn't even need to tell you how." Kuro approached a traumatized Katarea, who screamed when she looked at him. "Shut up already." His hand glowed white and thrust it into her body, eliciting another scream from her. He simply searched through her body for Ophis' snake and Shalba's controlling power in her. "Ah, it's like Ray again..."

After a while, he pulled out the snake and a glowing orb out of her body. The screaming stopped and her eyes returned to their usual color. She managed to mouth a 'thank you' before passing out.

"Ophis, I'll deal with you later.", he said, destroying the snake. "But, as for you Shalba, we're gonna have a talk." Then, he let go of the orb, which flew back to its owner. He looked to the fight that was happening. Raynare in her Balance Breaker blasting enemies left and right, the Peerage girls are fighting with her, Xenovia fighting alongside Irina, Rias' and Sona's peerages fighting together, Gabriel joining the fight, and Raynare's three fallen angel friends going in as well. "Yup, this is definitely the start for peace between the Three Factions. Now, why would you destroy something precious as that, **_Vali?_**"

"Well, I didn't exactly say I'd destroy it. But, I just don't agree with the situation I have.", said Vali in his Scale Mail.

"You could've been just a tool for 'em, but they're absolutely weaker than you. Am I right, Vali Lucifer?"

"How'd you find out?"

"I have my sources."

"What will you do next? Stop me? Prevent my betrayal to all of them?"

"Nah, I'm tired. And as you can see, I have six weeks to regrow three tails. Do whatever you want." And as Vali turned around, Kuro said, "Vail, say hi to Ophis for me."

"Will do."

When Vali left, he pulled out his cellphone and called someone. A female voice answered the call.

_"Hello?"_

"Tell me another story."

**A/N: And Chapter 4 is done! Spent so much time thinking about the events that comes next along with which characters I'll bring into this story, and it's a shit ton of them. The "story" that is mentioned here will explain what Kuro knows and how he gets his information from his sources. Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were among the ones known as his informants, but if you can guess which "female" who answered his call, then good job. So, the glowing white hand from Fallen Redemption Chapter 1 is back, along with his Nightmare mode from his fight with Riser. Later, I'll try putting them in the High School DxD Fanon Wiki. What do you all think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own DxD, only the OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pre-Underworld Break

High School DxD: Fallen Ascension

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: Pre-Underworld Break

"So, got everything ready?", asked Kuro. Everyone was ready to leave for the Underworld for some time, except him.

"Yeah, but why aren't you coming along?", asked Raynare.

"Got business up in Kyoto."

"Give it a break, and spend some time with me."

"Got my sake, remember? That's basically everything." _'And of course...'_

**Flashback**

_"Thanks for telling the story. I do hope you share more some time in the future." _

**_"Mou, what about the next one? The one where the white kitten reunites with her older sibling?"_**

_"I'll deal with that. Besides, the story is yours, do whatever you see fit."_

_'So, they made their move, haven't they? Well, can't do anything about it. Well, gotta do something..."_

**End Flashback**

"Fine, whatever. I'll give you some souvenirs when I get back."

"Sure.", he said. "Hey, Rias!"

"What?"

"I want to borrow Issei for a bit, that okay with you?"

"Sure, but we're leaving later on."

"Whatever."

"So, Kuro-san, what do you need me for?", Issei asked.

"It's about Ray."

**Train**

"So Raynare-san, first trip to the Underworld?", asked Ravel.

"By train only, 'cause it's always by portal. He seriously needs a bit of variety."

"Hah, he teleported me outside without any fucking clothes on!"

"Mira, we don't need to hear it."

"Fuck you, Karlamine! I mean, seriously, who does that?!"

"He did it to me, except 250 times worse. Imagine just waking up and teleported in front of the ORC in my nightgown."

"Wow Siris, how'd you get home?"

"Rias-san found me and teleported me back."

Everyone who knew groaned about those two incidents. You see, Kuro, in his drunken stupor, would teleport random things to any area...at any time. The only time it stopped (temporarily) was when Yubelluna and Raynare kicked his ass.

"And don't forget the time where he mistook me as Raynare-chan, and kissed me!", yelled Isabela.

"""""WHAT?!"""""" All of the females on the train were in an uproar, especially those who live with him.

"Yeah, had my first kiss...", mumbled Raynare.

"Damn cheater...", Ravel muttered.

"Dammit, I wanted to be his first.", Karlamine grumbled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", Mira shouted angrily.

"I wish Issei-san will do it to me.", Asia said.

"Pervert.", Koneko deadpanned.

"Onii-san, why?", Xenovia asked.

"EH?! I pray t-OW!" Irina tried praying but, well...you know when you're a devil and you pray...

"FUCK, HE'S AHEAD OF ME!", Issei screamed.

"Oh Issei, when did you get here?", Rias asked.

"Uh, the time when you left me at the station."

"We started just now."

"Wait, what?! B-but I saw you guys leave!"

"Temporal Teleportation. Allows the user and target to teleport back to the time that he marked with."

"How did you know that, Xuelan?"

"He tends to use it after peeking on each of us, so when he lands just outside, it's like nothing happened. I found it out after he blurted it out loud after his usual drinking moments."

"Yep, another excuse to skewer him to death.", Siris said.

"Nope, we're taking a piece as well."

"If you to kill him now, train harder."

"Azazel-san, what are you doing here?"

"Well..." Azazel pointed to his back, and the other three Fallen Angels popped out. "Yeah, see...they're coming with me as bodyguards on the trip, not that I need any. Ah well, if you need us, we'll be in the next car."

**Kyoto**

"Damn, Yokai-made sake is shoooo fuckin' goohd."

"So, what do you want from here, Kuro?"

"Yashaka, Yashaka, Yashaka. Hab you ever wundred what beingh dhrunck feesh like?"

"I already know that. Now answer the question."

"WHHAAAAAAATTTTTT? What you shaing?"

"You do know I can ban you from this, right?"

"Whaaaaaat? No waaahhyyy..."

"Kuro..."

"It's fhacking Shalbz, Rihzebim, and that guy. Whooz that ghay?"

"Well, I did say I would stay until they arrive, but seeing as you're drunk, I'll follow my gut and leave you with them. I still have to take care of Kunou, good luck." Yasaka left the area, before showing the visitors where their table is.

"Greetings, Kuro."

"Rizh, shap?"

"Quit the act, I know what you're doing."

"Since when did you know I wasn't?"

"Since that bottle was empty...the moment we came here."

Kuro shook the empty sake bottle, and set it on the ground. He summoned a new one, and started drinking.

"What? What are you doing?"

"This is business sake. Talk man...I only have twenty of these and I'm not blowing all of it in one sitting."

"Well, you called us here."

"Oh yeah, Shalba...why did you brainwash Katarea?"

"I only did what was necessary. She didn't join...so I made her."

"Poor fucking choice. If I didn't notice that, which I did, she would've been dead. Killing an innocent is not part of any...part something something, you get me, right?"

"Treaty?"

"Yes, your beating. Oh, what's Aju's baby brother doing here? As far as I'm concerned, this has nothing to do with you...or that nun in the Gremory peerage."

"Oh, it very well concerns _that. _That filthy dragon and that filthy peerage has her, my pride and joy. No, I won't stand for it!"

"No wonder you got her excommunicated...pedo."

"HOW DARE YO-"

"You forgot where we are? You raise your power here, and the entire Yokai Faction will be up your ass."

"Calm yourself, Diodora. He is right. We are not to fight on neutral territory."

"Yes, Rizevim-sama."

"Oh yeah, how's your grandkid? He must hate your guts."

"It matters not to me."

"Considering that you two Lucifers are in the same group, how does that feel?"

"Nothing. I feel nothing."

"Sucks to be you...both."

**A/N: Done. I just updated three different fanfic chapters in one day, no drafts, mind you. Of course, I do plan on updating every...neglected fanfic I've started. So, well, what do you think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD. I own the OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6: Heavenly Hell

High School DxD: Fallen Ascension

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 6: Heavenly Hell

**Sitri Mansion**

"Welcome to the land of the Sitri, Home of the Current Leviathan, Serafall. My name is Katarea Leviathan, and I'll be the guide for today.", Katarea introduced, standing in front of the mansion. The way she said the words was as if she read them from a script, but in a very dry tone. "Any questions?"

"Yes, one really important question. Why are you wearing that?", asked Raynare, eyes twitching. She asked that because Katarea is wearing a maid magical girl outfit that shows off her cleavage, and the skirt appears to be shorter, reaching just above her knees.

"Don't ask." Katarea had a very distant look on her face when she said that. She was then brought out of it when something was flashed. She looked and found Xenovia holding a camera, taking pictures of her. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Onii-san told me to take pictures of someone named Katarea wearing something embarrassing. He also said that he'll give them to Serafall Leviathan-sama when we return home.", Xenovia bluntly explained, earning several tick marks from the offended one.

"So...come with me, and I'll show you around. That includes the new members of Sona-sama's peerage.", Katarea said with a strained smile. She led them into the mansion, explaining everything including the history of the Sitri, and how Serafall became the next Leviathan.

"Ano, I have a question, Leviathan-san.", Irina said.

"Uh, call me Kata or Katarea. Calling me Leviathan will confuse me for Serafall.", Katarea replied.

"If you're the descendant of the original Leviathan, why is Searfall-sama the Leviathan?"

The Leviathan stopped and turned around to face all of them.

"Truth be told, I really did want to be one of the next Four Satans. But, with the advent of the Old Maou Faction, I had to give it to Serafall because if I became one, it would cause an uproar. It was an honor to be selected out of the three strongest candidates to receive the Satan title. Grayfia, Serafall, and I competed for the position and when I was finally chosen, civil war broke out. I forfeited the position to Serafall, my rival and best friend, and I became her advisor...until Shalba Beelzebub kidnapped and brainwashed me. After that, you all know what happened during the conference. Besides, I don't really need to be a Satan. It's just a title anyway."

"If you had a chance to be a Satan for a day, would you do it?"

"No, it's fun being on the sidelines. The only problem I have being her advisor is the constant magical girl bullshit she does, and cleaning up her mess." Katarea smiled then looked at her watch, eyes widening a little. "Let's hurry a little, hmm. There's gonna be a ball at the Grand Hall this evening. I'll show you where the bathhouse is."

"Isn't Xenovia a member of Rias-san's peerage?", Momo pointed to the blue-haired girl.

"Ah, Buchou wanted me to stay with you all for the moment. The clothes will be teleported to the dressing room later on.", Xenovia explained.

"Well, great. No more questions then.", Raynare said. "Let's take a bath!"

**Timeskip, Sitri Bathhouse**

"Woaahhh, it's so big.", Irina said in awe. The bathhouse was huge, which it could probably fit about fifteen to twenty people in it. Of course, there was a mural of the Sitri emblem on the wall, which on the other side was Saji and Dohnaseek.

"Hey, kid. Wanna peek on them?", Dohnaseek whispered to the pawn.

"H-hell no! I don't wanna get in trouble.", Saji whispered back.

"Suit yourself." Dohnaseek waded to the wall, and began climbing it. A giant shuriken made of light nearly decapitated him, except for his fedora. He fell back down into the water. "What the fuck?!"

"Don't even try.", Raynare's voice came from the other side. "I dare you."

"Oh, come on! Let the men satisfy their lust on your bodies."

"Lust of a man, you say?" Raynare formed twenty mini light spears around his crotch, and said, "If your dick gets any bigger because of your lust, pop goes the pe-nis~."

Dohnaseek was left standing in fear, so he tried to relax despite the impending crotch threat.

"Saji-san. I hope you're not thinking about Sona-senpai's sexy naked body, are you?"

N-no, ma'am. Saji is ve-very w-well be-beh-haved. H-he w-would n-never d-d-d-do any of t-that.", Saji stuttered because of fear.

"Good boy."

On the women's side of the bath, Xenovia snuck up behind Sona and immediately began to fondle her boobs.

"W-w-what-what are you d-doing, Xenovia?!", Sona sputtered out, clearly embarrassed by the action.

"Oh~, such excellent feel, such flexibility...and still developing?!", said Xenovia, still "examining" her boobs.

"S-s-s-st-stop that!"

"Okay. Next is...Irina!" Xenovia pounced on Irina, groping her as well.

"Noooh~, stop~!" Irina was trying to keep herself from moaning. Key word: **Trying.**

"Irina, no need to be shy. We're devils now. Live in the moment."

"Nooo~!"

"Xeno-chan, that's enough...", said Raynare, which made the blue-haired girl stop. "WAIT! NO-" She was groped by the same girl she told to stop. "W-WHAT ARE YOU...DOING?!"

"Hmmm, I see now. I'm really jealous of you."

"Stop or I'll use force!"

"These boobs are too perfect...considering you're a Fallen Angel. Maybe, it's not too late for a little gender experimentation..."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Azazel-san told me that he's working on a device that switches genders.", Xenovia explained before a shadow pulled her away from her "victim". "What?"

"Xenovia-san, don't come near us.", Xuelan said.

"If you have such a device, DO NOT COME NEAR US!", Siris loudly explained.

"But that's gonna be my gift~~~. I NEED. TO. USE. IT!" Xenovia pulled out a small toy-like gun and aimed it at them.

"Everyone...", Raynare sighed. "...quit it."

Then pandemonium ensues when Xenovia was free from the shadow and kept pointing it at the rest of the girls. Raynare went near Katarea, who was smoking a cigarette.

"Does this always happen?", Katarea asked.

"Not always. When Xenovia arrived, well, _things _happened.", Raynare replied.

"Good to know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That we have it rough, babysitting these girls." Katarea took out a small sake bottle and poured a small cup.

"Yep." She took the cup and drank it.

_'I'm really starting to wonder why Kuro always drinks...'_

**A/N: Done with the chapter. Yes! FINALLY! Now, I can continue on with this story. Yeah, the bathhouse scene was a bit tough for me to write but, I still managed though. Okay, I won't be explaining anything to you guys, instead it will be for your viewing pleasure. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy. **

**I don't own High School DxD, only ny own OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7: Accidental Meeting

High School DxD: Fallen Ascension

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 7: Accidental Meeting

**Shrine, Kyoto**

"Why is there another Stray Devil here? That's two this past thirty minutes...FUCKING TWO! Where are the fucking onmyojis? I thought they'd guard this part of town.", Kuro ranted, disguised as Eien to avoid suspicion from normal people. He walked near the damaged shrine to inspect it, only to feel a small burn on his hand. "Bitch, no seal is gonna make me quit from this!" He soon felt like he was on fire due to the fact that the seals around the shrine were anti-demon seals, some of them meant for him. "Owowowowowowowow! Quit it! It's fucking annoying!"

"Eien-kun?"

"Eien-san, why are you here?"

He turned around to the voices, and saw Katase and Murayama staring at him. _'Oh shit.' _He then sensed the Stray Devil's presence nearby. "Girls, you don't wanna be here..."

"Then tell us what is going on!", Katase yelled.

"Trust me, this is not something you should know."

"Then, what is going on?!", Murayama too yelled.

"Fuck it." He transformed into his real self and rushed towards them. He clawed the Stray Devil behind them.

"AAHHHH! MY FACE! WHAT THE FUCK!", The small Stray Devil held its face as it staggered away.

The two girls were shocked by all of this happening. They just came there on their vacation to experience something relaxing from their mediocre school life, and then this happened. Boy, did their mediocrity shattered right there? Being the one writes this, I do feel bad as well...but eh, we've had worse. Back to story!

"Tch. Told ya." He looked at the wounded Stray Devil, and walked closer but stopped. "Damn, too bad."

"Wait. What are you doing?! Are you not attacking m-" The Stray Devil exploded, guts and blood flying everywhere.

"Finally, only ONE showed up. Yo, Nanase."

A pink haired onmyoji walked towards the three and slapped Kuro's cheek. "You know, we're all busy cleaning up Devils and Demons around here, and you, of all people, show up at my shrine! I knew there was something wrong when my seals weren't burning the intruder. Explain!"

"I'll explain later...explain YOU and ME in front of little sis...'kay."

Nanase looked and saw her younger sister, Katase, and her best friend standing in the same spot, stunned at the events that just transpired. _'Oh shit.' _

"Onee-san, what is going on here? And what are you doing? And why is Eien-san like this? What was that thing? AND WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON HERE?!"

"Oh dear, this is going to be a long explanation.", said Nanase, scratching her cheek.

**Some time later, Kuro's house**

"So, you mean to say that ALL supernatural stuff are real, and Eien-kun is one of the many living here? And, Kuoh has more of them. If you told me that way way way before this, I would dismiss it as some weird scary story. But now, I don't really know. Murayama, anything wrong?"

"N-no, it's just...one minute, we're enjoying our normal vacation...then the next, we find out that everything we heard off stories actually existed. So, yes, I feel the same.", Murayama said.

"I'm glad you two understand. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do." Nanase stands up and walks towards the door, but before she leaves, she says, "Kuro-san, no sake in front of them. Get it?"

"Fuck you.", Euro said.

"Glad you understand." Nanase leaves the house, leaving the demon and two regular girls in there.

"Great, alright. First things first, in school...call me as you call me, Eien. Outside of that, Kuro. So-"

"Are you a pervert?", Katase asked.

"What?"

"Are you a pervert? I need to know."

"Issei-level or worse?"

"Answer already!"

"Yeah, so? All old supernatural beings are perverts themselves. I mean, someone like the ALL-FATHER Odin peeks at women's skirts from time to time. The guy I work with, he teaches Issei how to deal with his 'Harem', and sorry if you're a believer of Christianity, GOD himself. Oh my, how many times did he peek on women...it was the worst shit ever. Not my level but I think you get it." He looked over to them and saw their heads hung low. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Why..."

"Huh?"

"Why is every guy a pervert?! I don't understand!"

"Hah, being an immortal dude takes all fun out of it. We just like a little bit of variety."

"VARIETY?! What about you? You have Yuuma-san...and Xenovia-san, who else do you need?!"

"Hey, what I do with Ray is none of your business. And plus, Irina and her live at Issei's grand house, sponsored by the lovely redhead, Rias Gremory. Oh yes, I got more girls in my home than he does...yet, they're the ones who want to get on with me or something." He takes out his signature sake, and sits down with them. "Tell you what, when we get back to Kuoh, both of you will say bye-bye to the point of view you have now. But at this time, your parents are getting worried...I suggest you both go home now."

"What about the questions we want to ask you?", Murayama asked.

"Save 'em when we're at the ORC."

**Underworld**

Raynare was walking outside in the Sitri territory, alone. It's not because she wanted fresh air, it's due to the fact that she felt a small presence near the mansion. In fact, none, even someone like Katarea, couldn't have sensed said presence. Mostly, it's either her training with Kuro to sense the tiniest of things, her draconic instinct, or because NO ONE was supposed to be there at that time. She walked towards the area where she felt it. "I know you're out there. I see you." She paused and saw a cloaked figure jump out of the bushes, so she sent a shadow and caught the figure and put him or her to the ground. She walked to him/her and asked, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"D-don't h-hurt m-me, please!", a feminine voice pleaded from the figure.

"Tell me, who are you?!"

The scared figure removed her hood, revealing her long black hair and gray eyes.

"M-m-my n-n-name...is V-viser."

**A/N: HA! Didn't expect to bring Viser back, huh? Don't worry, explanations next chapter. Viser here will act a little bit like her herself, and more of a traumatized wreck. I will you all this, it is NOT Rias and her peerage's fault...although Viser might agree that she is...indirectly responsible. For real, I apologize if I took too long to update anything. I have a couple of busy months ahead and I will try to update if I got the space for it. Also, remember Murayama and Katase...OF COURSE YOU DON'T. They gonna be Devils? Maybe. They gonna be Super-Powered Female Ultra Badasses...remove Ultra and Badass only...and that would be a yes. Small intro to the OC, Nanase, who's the onmyoji sister of Katase...who else thought of onmyojis in High School DxD? If just me, THEN MAKE ONE! WE NEED AN ONMYOJI-CENTERED FIC...DON'T CARE WHO! Anyway, what do you all think? Read, Review, Comment, and Critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I no own High School DxD...me own OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bad Guy

High School DxD: Fallen Ascension

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 8: The Bad Guy

"You know, when I use the Power of Destruction on those who _really _deserve it, and I expect them not to ever come back. So, I'll ask you this: Why are you here?", Rias said to an extremely frightened Viser, her back against the wall. When Raynare mentioned Viser, Rias was immediately surprised by the news. She knew that the mentioned Stray Devil had her arms cut off, blasted with lightning, and supposedly disintegrated. Yet, she was right in front of her, alive and well.

"I-I-I-I w-was s-s-s-s-sent here t-to watch over the F-fallen Angel, please don't hurt me!", Viser yelled.

"You're in my territory now...attacking me would be suicide. I will not hurt you, but you have to tell me everything."

"O-okay."

"Who sent you here?"

"I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I really don't know."

"You're a Stray Devil, and remember what does that mean here. Whoever sent you wants something against our ally. Who is it?"

"H-he had a w-white m-m-mask on...I c-couldn't see his face. B-but h-he had y-yellow eyes."

"Yellow eyes?"

"Yes, a-and e-everytime h-he s-showed up...h-he wore b-black. W-whenever I-I-I d-didn't do my job right, h-he w-would m-make me see things...m-mostly a l-loop of w-what h-happened with y-your p-peerage and m-me."

"I'll be right back." Rias summoned a communication seal, and someone's voice spoke up from it.

"Rias? Do you know who sent her?"

"Yes."

**Kyoto, a while later**

Kuro's phone rang. "Ray? Hello?"

_**"Kuro, I need to see you now."**_

"Fine." He used his teleportation circle and headed to the Underworld.

**Underworld, Gremory Mansion**

"Okay, what do you want me fo-" Kuro appeared only to find Viser kneeling on the ground. "Hey, what's wrong?"

""You.""

He turned around and saw Raynare and Rias standing right behind him. "Woah, don't scare me like that." He pulled out his sake and started drinking.

"Why did you send Viser to watch over me?", Raynare asked.

"Wait wait wait...wait. Why are you asking me?! I didn't do that.", he denied.

"Viser here was supposed to be dead, why is she here?", Rias also asked.

"I dunno. She got lucky, I guess."

"Bullshit! You're the only one fast enough to teleport her out!", Raynare angrily said.

"I. Did. Not. Do. That. Get my fucking point?"

"Viser told me that the one who sent her had yellow eyes...", Rias said.

"Some nekomatas and other guys have yellow eyes."

"...White mask..."

"Don't own one."

"...Wore black clothing..."

"A lot of people wear black clothing, just ask Ray here."

"...Whenever she didn't do her task well, he would make her see things, like a nightmare."

"Probably some dude with Excalibur Nightmare...or any Illusion-type Sacred Gear. Don't waste my fucking time interrogating me when your ball starts in two hours. I suggest you two get yourselves fucking ready."

"Oh? Then, how did you know that the ball starts in two hours?"

"Dohnaseek told me."

"Viser, how did he make you see things?"

"H-he w-would t-t-touch my f-forehead w-with his i-index f-f-finger w-while his eyes glo-glowed.", Viser answered, still frightened.

"Ah, I remembered when you fought against Yubelluna and Riser at the Rating Games. You touched both of their foreheads while your eyes were glowing.", Rias said.

"Katarea told me the same thing...", Raynare added.

Kuro was silent for a moment, then drank his sake. Then, he turned around and smashed the bottle at Viser. He grabbed her throat, lifted her up, and slammed her against the wall. "What did I say about getting yourself spotted, hmm Viser-chan~?", he asked in a threatening tone.

"I-I'm so sorry.", Viser squeaked.

He turned his head and faced the two. "What? Am I supposed to say, 'Oh, you caught me.' Or, was I gonna be speechless? Good job figuring that out, Rias. If only a certain _**Stray **_hid herself better, then everything would go smoothly. I'll answer your questions now. Ray, why did I send _**her**_ to watch over you when I could've easily done it myself? Simple. It's for your Sacred Gear. Rias, why was she alive when she's supposed to be dead? I saved her life, but she wasn't indebted to me...so I made her."

"You traumatized her.", Rias argued.

"For the sake of good, you fucking princess. What? I'm the bad guy here? Wasn't this fucking Stray here one of the 'bad guys', huh? She refused to help me out...even if I tried. So, I made her see what nearly killed her. I also made her see the torture each and every one of you and your peerage done to her. Result, she's no longer attacking humans, she can't mutate anymore, and she won't _ever _resist any...more. So easy."

"What happened to you? You weren't like this.", Raynare worriedly said.

"Oh, thanks. I acted out of my character, I'm so sorry. Was that how you wanted it go? You should've stayed with Issei, Ray. You could've gone back to him...but you stayed with me. I only let you close because it's my job to make sure you don't go berserk."

Both the two females' eyes widened.

"W-wait, you're kidding, right?", Ray said.

"Of course, I was kidding...about the relationship we had. If you didn't have Great Black sealed in you, I would've let you die like you deserved to be. Fuck off, Raynare." He then looked at Viser. "As for you, fuck off." He dropped her to the ground and teleported out of there, leaving all three females in that room.

"Raynare, what he said...", Rias comforted.

"N-no, h-he's joking, right? H-he always jokes around...yeah.", Rainier denying everything Kuro said, despite her tears pouring down her face. "Please tell me it was a joke."

"I...yes. It's funny really." Rias couldn't tell her the real answer. Sure, she was shocked as Raynare but not as devastated as she was. _'What's going on? Why did you do that to her?', _she thought. "Raynare, go back to the Sitri Mansion, and get yourself dressed. I'll help Viser get ready too."

"Yeah." As Raynare walked back into the teleportation circle, the dragon in her gear had some troubling thoughts on this matter.

_**'What motive does he have for my host? Her energy is unstable, enough to actually go berserk. It's only a matter of time before she might activate Juggernaut Drive.', **_Great Black thought.

**Unknown Location**

"Rizevim, I did it, you fuck. Now, show me where the seal is."

"Of course, it's right here."

"Good...wait. It needs something of God's caliber to unlock it...like a Longinus."

"Very well, I shall do as you ask, Trihexa."

"Don't call me that anymore. I can only have a wolf part and a fox part with me. With the other seals, I can get more of my tails back. Oh, call me like what I always call me...you know, what we all call me."

"Very well, Kuro."

**A/N: HA HA! Kuro is actually Trihexa...in a much more weakened form. You want an explanation? In Fallen Redemption, he mentions that he met God before he died, yet did not mention when. If any of you spotted that, it was intentional. Last chapter, he mentions that God was a pervert...again, how the fuck did he know that? Plus, I never get to touch too much on Kuro's history, other than his relationship with him and Xenovia. The arcs coming might get serious, but will still have some comedy. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own High School DxD, it's only the OCs.**


	9. Fanon meets Canon: Riser's Peerage pt 1

High School DxD: Fallen Ascension

**By: Terrence Noran**

Fanon meets Canon: Riser's Peerage pt. 1

"The hell are we?!", Mira yelled. (Refer as F. Mira)

"Some sort of weird dimension...I guess.", replied Isabela. She changed a little bit from her normal look. Her jeans were replaced with cargo pants, her jacket was replaced with a black slightly ripped top, and replacing her white mask with an eyepatch. (Refer as F. Isabela)

"It's not that bad...really.", Xuelan assured. (Refer as F. Xuelan)

"Yeah, in fact, it's kinda wide...like some weird world.", Karlamine said. (Refer as F. Karlamine)

"Silence, I do hear some voices.", Siris said. (Refer as F. Siris)

"Weird, I can't feel any presence...you sure it isn't just us?", Yubelluna asked. (Refer as F. Yubelluna)

"I am very much certain.", Siris answered.

On the other side, we find slightly different versions, or how the fanon side calls it:"old" selves, wandering around the area.

"Hey Xuelan, we need to find a way out of here.", C. Mira said.

"For once, I agree with Mira-chan. We have to find a way out of here and return back to Riser-sama before the Rating Game.", C. Isabela explained.

"Yeah, can't wait to bitchslap that Gremory's peerage.", C. Xuelan cracked her knuckles in excitement.

"We must be honorable like all fights should be.", C. Karlamine said.

"I, for one, agree with her.", C. Siris added.

"Look, I see some people over there.", C. Yubelluna said, pointing to the direction where our fanon characters are.

**Meanwhile**

"What in the shit?!" F. Mira saw her canon self.

"What the hell?!, C. Mira shouted.

"Wow, we do look the same...", F. Isabela said.

"I feel that you look better than I am.", C. Isabela replied.

"Wow, I see why I look like a slutty Chun-Li.", F. Xuelan said to her canon look.

"Chun-Li was already slutty to begin with.", C. Xuelan explained.

"Yep, definitely looked ridiculous in those bandages.", F. Karlamine confirmed.

"Excuse me, fair doppelgänger. Where do you get those lovely hairpieces?", C. Karlamine asked.

""We still look slightly the same."", both Siris-es said, disappointed.

"Wow, you still look as fabulous as I was.", F. Yubelluna said in wonder.

"Wow, you're right.", C. Yubelluna said in awe.

And both Yubellunas proceed to hug each other, prompting both the others to look at them.

_''''''''''At least, they're getting along.''''''''''_, they all thought.

"Wait a minute, if we're the ones here...where's the rest of us? I mean, we're not even the full peerage...oh, excuse us, _former_ peerage.", F. Karlamine said.

"Woah, wait. What do you mean former? Don't you still serve Riser-sama?", C. Xuelan asked.

"We don't serve that asshole anymore. We're free.", F. Mira replies.

"You mean that you're not devils anymore?", C. Mira asked.

"We're not in the fucking peerage, we're still fucking devils though.", F. Mira explains.

"And, we've been trained by an even better person. Now, all of us can take on Riser and all of you without outside assistance.", F. Yubelluna added. "Listen, don't ever listen to Riser as we once did. He brainwashed well, half of his own peerage just for his own pleasure. The best person you can be with, although we don't want to consider it, is the Red Dragon Emperor. Sure, he's a pervert, but he can be charming..."

"Charming 'cause you're a MILF.", commented F. Mira.

"WHAT YOU SAY, PIPSHIT?!"

"Enough." F. Siris hit both of their heads, stopping their argument. "Do not squabble in front of them. Be their role models."

"Says the whore that wants Kuro's dick.", F. Mira muttered.

"What they meant to say is that after our Rating Game with Gremory, our lives changed...like a lot. Maybe, it could happen to you too.", F. Karlamine interjected. "Only if, you changed the first match. The kid trained hard just so he could save her from being a tool, and maybe you girls too, if you let them win. Don't let someone like Riser tell you what to do, 'cause you are your own person, it doesn't matter if you're his peerage or not. You are you, and no one can take that away." The fanon peerage starts glowing, surprising the canon peerage.

"Wait, when can we meet you again?!", C. Xuelan shouted.

"I don't know. I do hope it isn't too late though.", F. Xuelan said before they disappeared.

**Canon World (Changed Future)**

"Riser-sama, we forfeit.", Karlamine said.

"WHAT?!", Riser furiously shouted.

"We do not want to be in this fight anymore.", Xuelan said.

"RISER'S KNIGHT AND ROOK HAVE RETIRED!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"RISER'S ROOK, KNIGHT, AND PAWN HAVE RETIRED!"

"YUBELLUNA, DESTROY THEM ALL! I will punish the cowards later.", Riser ordered.

"What punishment will you give them Riser-sama?", Yubelluna asked.

"Why, throw them out, of course...or trade 'em to some fat bastard. As long as Rias-chan is mine, no one matters."

"Then, I'm sorry Riser-sama."

"WHAT?!" He saw Yubelluna disappear in a flash of light.

"RISER'S QUEEN HAS RETIRED!"

"DAMN IT!"

**Fanon World**

"When the fuck did you get preachy, huh?", Mira asked.

"Dunno. I read some weird fanfiction and I liked the line.", Karlamine replied.

"Really, now? I thought you learned it someone else...", Xuelan suggested playfully.

The apartment door opens, and in walked a black-haired girl who wore a gray robe, complete with a hood, and a pink sash wrapped around her arms.

"Hey, Shuriya. How's the fortune telling?", Yubelluna asked.

"It's been great. My charms are being sold too...although I should up my sex appeal.", Shuriya said. "So, what're you all talking about?"

"We've met our other selves...", Karlamine replied.

"Ehhh~?! No wonder my cards foretold that."

"What?"

"A week ago, my cards foretold that five individuals will meet themselves..."

"And lectured them about their errors of joining a rotten man, yes?", Siris questioned.

"Well, no. That wasn't the rest of the prediction. Actually, it foretold that the five will partake in a lesbian orgy that lasted for an hour or so..."

"Woah fuck. We dodged a bullet there.", Xuelan sighed in relief.

"The only orgy there was the MILF with the other MILF.", Mira commented.

"Hey, Pipshit. Do you know what death tastes like?", Yubelluna asked, a glowing orb forming in her hand.

"I'd like to know when you'll grow wrinkles, and dress like how an old lady should, bitch.", Mira said in a fighting stance.

"Siris..." Karlamine gestured to the two girls about to fight.

"I do want to interfere once more.", Siris replied.

""Well shit."", Karlamine and Xuelan both said.


End file.
